


We Came Here Without Anything

by OwenToDawn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, Mild Cock & Ball Torture, Overstimulation, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Subspace, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Getting punished helps Felix feel like he’s safe under the control of someone who truly knows better than him. Getting to serve helps him feel like he’s done a good job, done something worthy of praise.He honestly doesn’t know which he enjoys more now.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	We Came Here Without Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on this really long super serious platonic BDSM fic for a different fandom. And I needed to lighten my own mood with something wholesome, and what better than a fic about Soft Dom!Ashe. My favorite kind of Doms to write. 
> 
> I was definitely trying to explore the idea of kinks based on humiliation but doing them in a way that wasn't actually humiliating. I've done a similar type of fic years ago. I find them interesting to write. I feel like Ashe could be a fun character to explore this with in the future so maybe there will be more haha
> 
> Title from We Are by Woo feat Gray. Been writing a lot listening to that song.
> 
> Comments are loved

Felix hadn’t thought Ashe would ever be capable of something like this. He’s so honorable, so soft and doting, so careful of navigating around Felix’s triggers, that he never imagined that Ashe could do something rougher or meaner than that. But then, in a way, he supposes even this to is just an extension of Ashe’s love and devotion. He likes to provide. Really, if anything, Felix has learned that despite his misgivings when they’d first gotten together, he doesn’t need Ashe to be rough or mean, he just needs him to be in control.

And Ashe is in perfect control of him tonight.

“How does your jaw feel?”

Ashe’s question jerks him out of the blissful state he’s been simmering in the last half hour and he looks up to see Ashe smiling down at him, expression fond. As if Felix doesn’t have Ashe’s half-hard cock buried deep in his mouth and throat, drool making a mess of his chin and the cloth of the chair Ashe sits in. It’s the same expression he gives Felix in the morning when they first wake up, or after Felix comes back from a long mercenary job. It feels out of place in this situation.

Ashe curls his fingers in Felix’s hair and pulls his head back. Felix gasps in a lungful of air, the first full and deep breath he’s taken in a while. “Answer me, please.”

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Felix says, and his voice comes out rough from how strained his throat is.

“Good boy. I’m almost done, so back down for a little while longer.”

Felix obeys, shifting forward so he can take Ashe’s cock down until it’s buried in his throat once more and if he pushes his tongue out, he can lap along Ashe’s balls. He doesn’t though. Ashe hasn’t asked for that, and he doesn’t like being distracted while he’s reading. They’ve done this enough times that Felix knows exactly what Ashe likes and when, and he doesn’t want to disappoint. Not tonight anyways.

Things between them hadn’t started like that though. Ashe insisted that Felix stay behind in a small country town between Gronder Field and Enbarr to help him open an inn instead of wandering off into the world on his own. And…for some reason Felix had listened. Part of it was he just felt protective. He knew Ashe had been through a lot, and they’d been through a lot together, but he still believed then and still believes now that Ashe can be incredibly naïve, so staying behind originally had been more out of some sense of duty. But that had quickly turned into love, companionship even. The kind Felix hadn’t really known in far too long.

Things between him and Sylvain were too dark, a shared history of pain that left them both feeling uneasy around each other after the war. Sylvain had returned to Enbarr with Hubert and Ferdinand of all people, and seemed content, and so Felix hadn’t wanted to disturb them. Ashe had no such history with him. Love blossomed between them as they relearned the art of trust with one another and they helped bring Ashe’s dream that he once shared with Dedue. Apparently, Dedue has opened his own inn with Shamir, closer to Duscur. He thought perhaps Ashe and Dedue shared too much history after Ashe saved him on the Tailtean Plains to find comfort in one another too.

But as much he loved Ashe’s tenderness and devoted, Felix felt restless. He did leave and become a mercenary, but with the promise and desire to return every few jobs. It helped curb some of his appetite for battle, for the adrenaline rush of a job well done, but every time he came back home, he found it harder and harder to slip back into the domestic bliss Ashe so clearly craved. He lashed out, did stupid things just to annoy him. Pushed and pushed and pushed until finally Ashe pushed back.

Felix can’t even remember what it was that pushed Ashe over the edge. He just remembers the way Ashe had twisted his fingers in Felix’s hair, wrenched his head back, and ordered him to stop. And he also remembers the embarrassing moan that spilled out of him. Ashe had put him over the kitchen counter and spanked him with his hand and then one of his cooking spoons until Felix’s ass was red and tears fell from his eyes. Then…then he was forgiven.

After, they had established rules, developed a system where Felix could push the boundaries until Ashe yanked him back in and under control. It helped steady the restless energy Felix had in between jobs, and eventually it mellowed him out to the point where he started to enjoy something softer. Serving Ashe instead of bothering him brings a different sort of satisfaction. Getting punished helps Felix feel like he’s safe under the control of someone who truly knows better than him. Getting to serve helps him feel like he’s done a good job, done something worthy of praise.

He honestly doesn’t know which he enjoys more now.

Ashe sighs and sets his book aside. Felix opens his eye, startled that they had slid closed. He gets that way when he kneels, his brain going fuzzy and warm until he almost falls asleep no matter what it is Ashe has him doing. Ashe’s fingers, rough with the callouses of bows and arrows even after all this time, stroke his jaw.

“You always look so happy like this,” Ashe says, voice full of affection. “You just need someone’s dick in your throat to keep you content.”

Felix makes a noise of discontent, fighting the urge to pull back and argue when he doesn’t have permission. Ashe’s eyes sparkle with amusement.

“No? You don’t?” Ashe’s leg shifts, knee pushing against Felix’s chest before his boot covered foot comes down right on Felix’s bare hard cock. “Then what’s this?”

The moan that escapes him feels like it’s being dragged up from the depths of his chest, long and low as his hips jerk up and he fucks into Ashe’s boot before he can stop himself. But that’s not what he means. He taps Ashe’s knee twice. Ashe pulls his head off, his amusement turning to concern.

“Just yours,” Felix says. “I need yours. No one else’s.”

Ashe’s eyes widen, a blush dusting his cheeks as he smiles. “You’re so sweet to me. I know though. You’re a slut just for me, huh?”

“Yes, just for you,” Felix says.

“Open wide,” Ashe says, his grip still firm in Felix’s hair. “I want to see how desperate you are for me.”

Felix obeys, opening his mouth wide as Ashe stands up, their positions driving his foot down hard on Felix’s cock even as he taps his dick against Felix’s tongue. The combined pain mixing with the tease of what he wants makes his eyes roll back and his eyes flutter shut, soft and somewhat pathetic noises spilling out of him as Ashe rubs the tip of cock against his lips and tongue. He keeps his mouth open through it all, even as embarrassment fills him from the noises that tumble out with each press of Ashe’s foot down.

“Yes, just like that, show me how much you love everything I do for you,” Ashe says, his voice so kind and gentle, the direct opposite of the harsh way the toes of his boot dip down to shove up against his balls, pushing them up against his body.

“Hhnnn…ahh…”

“Show me how much you want my cock, Felix,” Ashe says. “Show me how you can get off just from my dick on your tongue and my foot on your balls.”

Felix’s hips jerk upwards, rubbing his cock almost frantically against Ashe’s boot. The leather is smooth, but textured, catching against the soft and sensitive skin of his dick as each thrust drives the hard toe of the boot against his balls. He forces his eyes open so he can look up at Ashe as Ashe taps his cock down against Felix’s tongue, making a wet and filthy noise in the process. Despite the mess of it all, the utter depravity, there’s nothing but a sweet smile and an adoring look in Ashe’s eyes.

It makes his arousal reach a near fever pitch, his orgasm building low in his gut but not quite cresting. It’s just not enough, no matter how desperately he drives his cock against Ashe’s foot. Somehow, just as he always does, Ashe seems to know, and he pulls back enough that Felix is left with only Ashe’s hand twisted through his hair, all the other sensations vanishing in a moment. The noise that escapes him…Felix isn’t even sure what to call it. He can feel tears, desperate, pooling at the corners of his eyes. What did he do wrong?

“You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry,” Ashe says. “I just don’t want you to struggle. Come here. Straddle my leg, sweetie.”

The pet name, said so softly with such reverence, does something to Felix’s insides, melting them away and leaving behind nothing but the need to do and be whatever Ashe asks him to. He shuffles forward on his knees, sighing as he gets the firm pressure of Ashe’s leg against his cock. It takes everything in him to stay still, thighs shaking from the effort. He won’t move. Not until he gets permission.

“Please…”

“Get my cock down your throat and then you can hump my leg until you come,” Ashe says. “Come on…”

Felix obeys, shoving his mouth down on Ashe’s cock so hard and fast he chokes at first, bad enough that Ashe pulls him back with a soft laugh.

“Easy there, I’m not going anywhere. Open, open, just like that,” Ashe says, his voice calm and soothing as he feeds Felix his cock again, sliding to the back of his throat. “Now go on.”

Having Ashe’s cock in his throat helps calm him. If he weren’t so deep into the floating head space these games put him in, he might be embarrassed by that realization, but for now, he’s just grateful. He slides his eyes shut and drives his hips up against Ashe’s shin in a slow rolling motion. Ashe says something, calming words that wash over him as he sucks and drools over Ashe’s cock, and it all blends together into a sluggish and syrupy pleasure that fills him. This is what he wants. He wants to be kept still, wants to serve and feel good at the same time, wants to lose himself in praise that he’s worked hard to earn.

And Ashe gives it all to him with a smile and a delicate blush that seems so out of place for the mess Felix makes. But that’s what makes it all the better. He’s a mess because Ashe requested him to be. He feels good because Ashe asked him to be. Ashe asked it all of him not to humiliate him, not to put him in his place, but to make him feel good and loved and-

“Aw, just like that, good job, good job,” Ashe says as Felix comes, shivering and shaking and gagging on Ashe’s cock as he rides out his orgasm. “Good job, Felix, you did so good. Now clean me up, okay?”

Felix eases off Ashe’s cock and kneels down, sliding his tongue through his come and sucking the soft fabric clean before looking up at Ashe, tears from all the gagging he’s done today marring his face. It’s all worth it though for the happy smile Ashe gives him.

“Do you think you can ride me?” Ashe asks. “Or should I fuck you?”

“I…” Felix shakes his head, mind too muddled to make a decision. He wants to do the work and make Ashe proud, but he feels like he can barely move. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, you’re doing a great job,” Ashe says. “Go get on the bed and spread your legs for me.”

Felix pushes himself up to his feet, knees wobbling as he stumbles to the bed and climbs up onto it. There’s no grace in the way he flops onto the bed, pulling his heels up to his ass before spreading his legs as wide as he can. Ashe stares at him from near the chair, pulling off his pants and then his shirt, leaving them on the floor before grabbing a vial of oil off the table next to his chair and then walking towards the bed. Felix watches through half closed eyes as Ashe slicks up his fingers.

“How much prep do you want?” Ashe asks.

It’s another question, and yet again Felix can’t find an answer. “I want…whatever you want…”

Ashe flushes all the way down to his chest at his words and he drops a soft kiss to Felix’s knee before pushing two fingers into him at once. He works quick, stretching Felix just enough to make it so it isn’t painful. He wipes his fingers on the bedspread and then grabs Felix’s hips before pushing his cock in with one smooth motion. Felix sighs, eyes shutting.

“Yes, good, just like that, open right up for me,” Ashe says. “You going to let me use you now?”

“Please…please…” The words spill out of him with a whisper, almost mindless with how good it feels to have Ashe’s cock opening him up.

“I will, don’t worry,” Ashe says. “I’ll use you until I come in that pretty little hole.”

Felix sighs again, more wordless noises escaping him with each thrust. Ashe leans down, pressing his lips to Felix’s neck as he grinds into him, trapping Felix’s soft but still sensitive cock between their bodies as he presses in until his balls are pressed tight against Felix’s hole.

“You feel so good around me, always so eager to make me feel good. So good,” Ashe whispers between each kiss. “Clench down for me.”

Felix obeys without thinking and Ashe pulls out, the drag of it with his tightened muscles making a noise like a whine fall from his lips. Then Ashe pushes back in, shifting so his cock drags along Felix’s prostate with firm pressure that has Felix’s legs spasming as he tries to squirm away, soft cock twitching.

“Oh, oh, please…”

“Look at you, suffering so well just to make me feel good,” Ashe says. “Look at me.”

It takes all of Felix’s energy to drag his eyes open but it’s worth it to see the borderline worshipful look Ashe gives him.

“P-Please…”

“What is it? What do you need?” Ashe asks, circling his hips and driving himself deep.

“You…need you to feel good,” Felix pants out, flailing a hand down to press at Ashe’s chest just so he can have the extra bit of contact.

“You’re making me feel so good Felix, I promise,” Ashe says, reaching down to catch his hand, holding it tightly in his. “Deep breath for me.”

Felix inhales and a moment later Ashe fucks into him, hard and fast, pushing his breath out in a rush. He tosses his head, over sensitized and aching as tears spill from his eyes once more. It’s so much, too much, but he loves it. As long as Ashe feels good, he can handle anything.

“Fuck, fuck, just like that…”

Ashe comes with a low groan, head hanging as he looks down at where their bodies are connected. Felix goes limp, legs splaying down on either side of him as pants. When Ashe pulls out, his come spills out a moment later only for Ashe to swipe his fingers through it and push it back in, fucking him again with two fingers. Felix doesn’t have the energy to move an inch or make a single noise, reduced to nothing more than a plaything for Ashe to use however he wishes. There’s been nights when Ashe has pushed him further, has fingered him until he was hard again and forced him to come over and over until pleasure turned into pain and then spilled over into delicious white noise.

But tonight, Ashe pulls his fingers free a moment later and then climbs up onto the bed, collapsing down onto Felix and covering him with his firm weight. Felix loops an arm around his back and tilts his head up looking for a kiss which Ashe is all too happy to oblige him with. It helps to have Ashe cover him after they play like that, grounding him back into his body in a very literal way. He comes back to himself in degrees as they continue to kiss, Ashe pausing every once in a while just so he can press words of praise into his chin and jaw with more kisses.

“Fuck…” The word comes out of Felix in a sob.

“There you go, it’s okay,” Ashe says, nuzzling his nose along Felix’s cheek and kissing the tears that start to flow down. “I’ve got you.”

It happens every single time. Felix isn’t sure why. Maybe he’s just got a backlog of tears he’s never let free, but any time they play he practically weeps afterwards. Ashe, sweet and beautiful Ashe, just holds him, kisses him, reassures him over and over that it’s just fine. For just a little while, Felix feels like he’s been opened wide enough that he can let some of the poison out and somehow, Ashe loves him through that too. He doesn’t find Felix’s grief ugly.

He takes a deep breath as his tears begin to dry out, swallowing his own embarrassment. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Ashe says. “It’s my pleasure.”

They clean up together, wiping down each other’s bodies and Felix’s face and reacquainting themselves with each other outside of the careful space they’ve constructed. By the time Ashe drags him back down into bed, he feels a bit like they’ve put each other back together, like they’ve given each other something. So often he feels like he just takes from everyone around him. But with Ashe…with Ashe it’s like he finally has someone who meets him on equal ground.


End file.
